


How could he ever be forgiven?

by MrDingle_MrSugden



Category: robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDingle_MrSugden/pseuds/MrDingle_MrSugden
Summary: Roberts guilt is eating him up so he decides to finally tell Aaron what happened that night with Rebecca... but how will Aaron take the news?





	How could he ever be forgiven?

He'd been sat there for a while going over what he was going to say in his head but nothing seemed right, nothing seemed to show how sorry he truly was. He had to tell him, he had no choice the guilt was killing him. Every smile, every kiss, every I love you was another stab in the heart. He heard the door shut and as Aaron walked in and just smiled admiring his husband, wanting to enjoy his happiness for as long as possible because after this Aaron was going to hate him...

"Aaron I love you" he croaked barely able to speak 

"Yeah I know" his smile turning straight to concern 

"So please don't hate me when I tell you this-"

"Tell me what?" sudden panic in his voice 

"...I slept with Rebecca" he whispered closing his eyes, a tear rolling down his check 

"What?" Aaron didn't want to believe it, hoped he'd heard his husband wrong but deep down he knew his world was just about to fall apart 

"It was a one off I promise and it didn't mean anything I thought we were over-"

"So what you just jumped in bed the first person you could find?" Anger rose in his voice 

"No that's not what it was like Aaron. I trashed the place and got drunk, I was angry and hurt and didn't know what to do"

"I was hurt too, alone in that prison cell! You could have turned to anyone but her"

"I wish I had, I wish I could change what happened"

"The thought of coming home to you was the only thing that got me through prison" Aaron whispered his anger fading into disappointment and sadness 

"And I couldn't cope without you here, I'm nothing without you" 

"Why tell me, why now?"

"Aaron please not now I just want you to know I'm sorry"

"Why now" shouting demanding answers 

"...she's pregnant" Robert head dropped to the floor, feeling too ashamed to make eye contact with Aaron

Tears rolled down his face while he nodded letting the news sink in. His hands were shaking as images of Robert and Rebecca together took over his mind 

"GET OUT!" Aaron shouted his voice raising with anger 

"Please-" he tried to plea with Aaron 

"Please just leave" he spoke, with no energy left to fight 

The door shut behind Robert as Aaron lost control, he trusted Robert just to be let down. He grabbed their wedding picture and knocked it to the floor, kicking everything out his way as he took the wedding ring off his finger and threw it against the wall. The ring bounced off the wall as he broke down into tears sliding down the wall until he hit the floor with a thud covering his hands over his face sobbing.

How could he ever forgive him?

**Author's Note:**

> Since Robert is telling Aaron about 'that night' on Thursday I thought I'd share how I imagine Robert would tell Aaron. 
> 
> Thought I'd give writing this short little reveal a go! I am new to this and admittedly not the best at writing so any feedback would be great :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading! xx


End file.
